Donna
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: what could happen in season 7 episode 10 called Donna A darvey one shot


Donna.

This was prompt request by @Ilovedarvey on Twitter her and I interpretation of the season 7's episode 10 called Donna

Late Evening at Pearson Specter Litt.

Harvey exhausted after a late night of work. He enter into his office to find Donna starring out of window looking at the night sky. He hated to brother but he it was late and was hope to call Paula before heading home.

He calls her name, "Donna"

Donna didn't turn around all she said was, "I miss you, Harvey"

Harvey sighed, "Donna, please it's late I am tired, You are tired go home."

Donna turns on her own superb fashion and asks Harvey in a snapish tone, "Go home! Go home to what, Harvey?" I go home every night alone pour glass of wine drink alone. I have no one to come home to. "

Harvey in an attempts to make a joke tells her

"Then get a puppy Donna!"

But Donna did not get the hint of the joke walks towards him while admitting to him,

"I don't want a puppy, I want ..."

Donna stops realize she so close to Harvey that she could smells the after shave. She also realizes that was holding his hand knowing that she was seeing that the only to one person Donna wanted to come home to was Harvey.

Harvey couldn't move he didn't know what to do or say. But he knew what Donna was trying to tell him. Million thoughts going through his mind but in all honesty it felt nice Donna holding on to his hand the hand that carried through the worst and best of times. He was conflicted why now, he was with Paula who helped face fears and truths about himself. But his heart has and have always loved Donna in many ways the one constant who talked about everything drinking together losing jobs, friends and lovers. Donna always managed to give the best.

Conflicting emotions of heart made both Harvey and Donna stand still until Harvey's cell phone rang. Then reality sat back in as Harvey let go of Donna's hand to get out this phone it was Paula. He tells Donna

"Its Paula"

Donna walks away trying to hide the wiping of her hands thinking admitting the truth of feelings tonight was mistake she tells Harvey

"I am sorry, you should answer um, I was just ..forget it"

Harvey not sure why he was trying to stop her from leaving i guess he hated seeing Donna so hurt and sad.

"Donna I'm .." Donna stops him from speaking to tell him. "

" Don't Harvey besides it's bad timing anyway. I am just going to leave you as I finish up last minute work in my own office. Goodnight, Harvey, "

"Goodnight, Donna"

Harvey watches Donna walk out of the office back to hers sighs feeling bad for her feeling in such a state. But he tries to let it go and answers Paula's call

"Hello, Harvey, it took awhile to answer but happy it wasn't going to be your voicemail I would be talking to."

"Yeah I was just uhh.." Hesitated in telling Paula about what went on with Donna earlier . So he tells her, "Been busy closing for the night, but..."

Paula was a therapist and she was good in understanding in sensing when someone is being bothered.

Paula asks, "Im Sorry Harvey."

"Sorry for what?" Harvey asks not sure why she was apologizing .

"You are one busy closer and new lead partner of a firm. And I am bothering you, I am sorry."

Harvey sighs , "First off, stop apologizing. If anyone should apologize is me for not being the not so normal boyfriend ."

Paula laughs, "There is no such thing as a normal boyfriend besides I like you just for you are Harvey."

Those last words Paula said, struck Harvey in way that took him by surprise. He recluntly asks

"So you like me then."

" of course I do, silly. I will let go so you can finish what needs to be done. Goodnight Harvey, "

"Goodnight, Paula."

Harvey hangs up put his phone away turns his chair looking the same night sky as Donna did wondering if just liking someone was often. After his phone call with Paula. Closes his office for the night walks across to see Donna lovely legs and bare feet up on her desk tapping her feet listening to Richie Valens "Donna"

He leans at Donna's chuckling at the fact was a Richie Valens fans so he taps on her and says

"I did not peg you for a Richie Valens fan, then again doesn't surprise me for this song was made for you."

Donna sits up put down her drink tells him,

"This song was made for me, it is just my dad when I was little played me this song when was sad."

Harvey didn't want Donna to be sad not for anything especially him. He wanted her to know that

"Donna,"

she interrupt quickly changes the subject

"How is Paula?"

He sighs, "Fine was just about to..."

"No need for details its your life enjoy it with Paula."

" But Donna, I want to know that I hate leaving you like this all. "

"All sad and alone, I know," she gets up walks to him fixing up his and tie " But you are going to leave me here anyway, because even though you say you love me but you don't want me. And I have to learn to accept that. "

Donna was about to walk from Harvey he takes her arm. He pulls into his arms kisses her ever so soft and sweet. When the part lips and look at each other as they say nothing all they did was sway each other to the song of "Donna"

Donna wanted this so much but not like this not like with Mark she was not going to be put in the position of being the other woman. So Donna pull away from Harvey's embrace.

"This is wrong, Harvey."

" Wrong, I thought this what you wanted something more. "

" Yes but you are still with Paula, I am sorry I just be made in another woman not again. "

Harvey curious and cautious to ask what she meant by that, "What you mean by again?"

" You know Mark? "

"Yes the fool," Harvey insulted

" He wasn't a fool, he was a good and not fool to know how much you the reason that him and I didn't work. Anyway, after we broke up I called him after I found about you and Paula. We went out lunch and I found he was married. "

"What hold on second! Are you telling me that you had a date with a married guy."

" Yes"

"Because he said he wanted to see me and I want to see him and I was lonely okay, besides I every right to date who I want without your apporval." Donna losing her temper having Harvey judge her for seeing Mark. She was only to find closure and hope of love in her life despite the fact Mark was never the one to begin with.

"Besides Harvey you know it wouldn't have worked with Mark anyway."

Harvey walks towards her takes her hand and asks

"Why"

Harvey begins to lean forward about to kiss her again as Donna breathe the word to Harvey close his face,

"You are The reason."

They so close together but their lips have still not touched

Until they heard Paula's voice say

"I should have known this would happen"

20 minutes earlier

Paula Agard decided to surprise Harvey for highly night cap with bottle of good old age scotch at his office. Earlier she was talking on the phone with Harvey and something in his voice made her sense something was bothering him. So Paula took upon herself to surprise him with a nightcap. She didn't being the girlfriend of high ranged lawyer. But yes sometime seeing Harvey with Donna made her a bit insecure they still close after being together physically. Truthfully some part of her was in Denial that they are just friends nothing more. And she trusted Harvey at least she thought she did until she saw him and Donna together holding hands so close they were going to kiss. She could not believe all the lies she was telling herself but most of she angry to believe that Donna and Harvey were never over the first place.

She no was longer to deny the lies it was time to for the truth to be known whether Donna and Harvey were ready for not. When she stepped in and decide to interupt their moment and demand the truth.

"I should have known this would happen"

Harvey pull back from Donna, says "Paula, I "

"Save it Harvey, I am going to make this easy for you me or Donna, Your choice."

"Don't make me do that Paula!" Harvey demands

" why not !! Harvey " Paula yells As Donna stands for she can't seem to move not able to leave.

Harvey admits "Because, you will lose, Paula, for I will always choose Donna."

Paula knew that was going come out of his mouth all she could was telling both.

"I hope the two of you will be very happy together, you deserve each other."

Paula walks out Harvey's life. As Donna walks stands beside him takes his hand and tells him,

"Thank you, Harvey, for finally fighting for me."

Harvey grabs her hand telling her, "From now, I will always fight you for you my Donna."

She smiles "I am your Donna, and your my Harvey specter."

The end


End file.
